Adjustable beds are often in motion moving from one position to another. This movement puts a great deal of stress on the legs of an adjustable bed. Over time, such stress may damage one or more of the legs on an adjustable bed.
Prior to the present invention, leg assemblies having adjustable heights were used on adjustable bed frames. However, such a leg assembly comprised only two pieces, basically a tube within a tube. When the height of the leg assemblies got too high, the adjustable bed got wobbly or unstable. The same is true for leg assemblies used in other bedding products, including stationary bed frames.
Therefore, there is a need for a stable leg assembly having an adjustable height for use with an adjustable bed or other bedding product, such as a bed frame.
There is further a need for rigid leg assemblies which have adjustable heights for use on adjustable bed frames.
There is further a need for leg assemblies having adjustable heights for use on adjustable bed frames which are rigid, regardless of their selected heights.